Percy Jackson: The First Born
by paoloignacio
Summary: Rick Riordan owns all Copyrights to his Characters. In the beginning there was only Chaos. Then out of the void appeared Erebus, the unknowable place where death dwells, and Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then somehow Love was born bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, Gaea, the earth appeared.
1. Alpha

Rick Riordan owns all Copyrights to his Characters.

In the beginning there was only Chaos. Then out of the void appeared Erebus, the unknowable place where death dwells, and Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then somehow Love was born bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, Gaea, the earth appeared.

But before there was Love, before there was Light and Darkeness, before all of the primordial beings came to form, there was Him.

He was fashioned by the Chaos, he was the very essence of Chaos and Chaos was pleased. For through Him, Chaos set order to all things that were, is, and yet to come. He was gifted by Chaos authority over all things, for in truth, He was Chaos's entire being and Chaos was His.

But Chaos feared for his son, for he foresaw the future and the terrors to come after creation. So he sent his son to the Void where he will be surrounded and protected by his essence until the end of time.

He feared because He was the only thing in all of creation he had no power over. For He was Chaos and Chaos was with Him, so he could not see his future nor his end.

Yet destiny bound to the child, for He was meant to be the greatest of all beings, greater than Chaos himself. The First Born, and his name was Percy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**6000 A.C. (After Creation)**_

**Percy POV**

"Dad whats your name?". Chaos looked over to Percy with a warm smile.

"Chaos". My eyes grew in curiosity of the name, "Where are we?".

**Third POV**

They conversed for as long as Percy's thirst for knowledge continued. Percy lived in the void with Chaos and knew nothing of the outside world so he bombarded Chaos with questions of the outside world. Inside Percy yearned to experience Life, Light, and Love.  
Percy appearance is like an 8 year old child regardless of the time, for the void ages slowly.

**Back To The Coverstion (Percy POV)**

"Come now, it's time for you to learn the art of the sword" Chaos spoke.

A smile grew on my face as I jumped with excitement. Dad is always telling me news of how the war between the Titans and the Olympians are currently going on.  
In my opinion, they should just get along like me and papa. Dad told me that the Olympians are Nephew Kronos's kids. So I don't get why they is fighting, aren't they family?

Shrugging the thought off " Yay! I'm going to be the very best sword person."

" You mean Swordsman kiddo"

" Yah that!"

"Alright lets go to the forges and make you a sword"

I tell myself 'I'm going to make a sword! Yay! Its going to be the best sword ever!"

_**Entering the Forge**_

I see alot of rocks, rocks shiny and dull alike. I wonder what they are.

"Dad what are these?"

"They are different kinds of metal you can use to make a sword son"

"What are they called"

Dad points at each metal addressing the name, "Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold"

"So which metal do you want to use to make your sword son?"

" How about all of them! " I smile widely

Dad chuckles " Smart boy "

_**10 mins past**_

"Here you go son"

He hands me a blade in its leather sheathe. I pull it out. I am at awe.

" What are you going to call it? "

I think. " Glamdring "  
(LOTR Gandalf's sword)

"Well son, lets teach you how to use this thing"

I sheathe the sword and follow my dad to begin my lessons.

_**10000 Years Later**_

Percy appearance is now 18 years old and the Olympians have taken the title of rulers of the Earth.

"Great job son!"

Im panting, trying to steady my breathing. I focus dark energy to my feet as I ready my sword. I charge with lightning speed. I gather more dark energy to my left hand, forming a dark sword and I strike on both sides.

Dad forms two shields and quickly blocks my blows and raises his feet about to kick me.

Due to my increase speed I quickly jump and hover him. Gathering energy and centering it on my forehead, i release it and it forcefully pushes dad a kilometer away. Game over

I run towards him panicing. " Dad I'm so sorry " about to burst into tears.

"Percy that was great" patting me on the back.

"Your not mad?" straightening myself up

"Of course not, I'm so proud of you" hugging me

Suddenly the doors bust open, its Grover our messenger between the void and Earth.

"Lord Chaos, the prophecy has been sent" Panting, probably from running.

"What prophecy dad?" asking curiously

" _The beginning and the end will find_

_as twilight moons collide_

_the first will meet life_

_and all will come to see_

_the world renewed or die " _in a grim tone

"Dad, what does that suppose to mean?" sensing the tension in the room

"That is for you to find out, this is beyond my sight" raising his hand to signal me to come to him

I walk towards him not knowing whats going to happen. 'Whats this prophecy dad seems to be worried about'.

"Percy, now is the hour for you to save the world"

"What?!" confused. 'what the hell is dad talking about'

"Grover get the Converger running!" he yells and grover sprints out of the room

I follow my dad "Dad whats happening?"

"Percy, I am sending you down to Earth,your destiny lies there" he turns around and places an Adamantine bracelet on my left wrist.

"Use this when battle is upon you" a concerned looked is place across dad's face.

We arrive infront of the Converger. "What does it do?" I ask dad

"It will teleport you to Earth (Like the Marvel's "Bifrost" in Thor), but before you go I have to tell you something..." sad expression

"Dad what wrong?"

"You will be stripped of your memory of this place, of me and who you truly are. It is for your safety, that your identity be made secret. But don't worry, your ability in fighting and the use of you powers will remain with you, but be warned Percy... control yourself."

I'm crying "Dad I love you"

Dad hugs me "I love you too son. Go and change the world."

Dad summons 4 orbs of power. Forming a pyramid with me inside. "Percy, your powers will be now unlocked"

'I'm a little scared' the pyramid lifts me up and it suspends my body in the center as it expands. Suddenly it starts to rotate and energy is continually being thrown into me 'fuck!', this stings. The pyramid rapidly converges into my soul. Im feeling the energy combine to my essence as I land to the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rick Riodan has Copyrights**

****Percy lays flat in the middle of the forest. His entire body aches and he doesn't know why. His eyes try to open but his vision is unclear. His mind clouded. Chaos ever so watchful in the skies above.

**Chaos POV**

"Lord Chaos, Percy is fine, just a little fazed from the Converger" Grover states.

"I should of never let this happen. Percy is going to get hurt" My expression tired.

_Thinking Back to What Happened_

After I unlocked his essence Percy landed on the floor .

Out of nowhere a beautiful light surrounds his form. I knew what light this was, for it was the very same light that appeared when the world came into being. It's the light of Creation, all things but me and Percy yield to it. It is the mother and father of all that exists after me and Percy and it was at that moment, Percy's true form was revealed to me:

Percy, Primordial God of Creation.

Tears soon formed in my eyes, sticken by joy and at that moment I knew; Percy was destined to renew the world in the likeness of perfection.

"Grover, I am sending you down there. You are assigned to be his Guardian until the prophecy is complete. You will take the form of a satyr and be registered in that 'Camp'."

"How am I suppose to protect him in such a weak form?" Grover asked confused and scared

"Your job is not to protect him, but to counsel him and direct his path" I tell him and I turn around willing dark energy to surround me as I enter the void to rest.

**Percy POV**

****'The fuck is going on, my entire body hurts' I think to myself

I get up trying to ignore the the stinging feeling that has enveloped my entire body. I look around and I see that I am surrounded by trees and I thought, 'forest'.

"Great, not only am I in pain but lost!" sarcastically

I turn around, I am faced with this a minotaur. "Really a Minotaur!"

I pick myself up and bolt for it. I bombard myself with questions like 'how did i get here?' 'where did i come from?' 'why is this minotaur trying to kill me?' 'Did I do something wrong to make it mad?'

Its catching up quickly with me. 'For something so big, it sure is fast'.

As I continue to run, I see in the far distance, a huge archway stating something on it. I think it says **_Camp Halfblood._**'What is a halfblood?' I thought to myself. But then I remembered that Im currently not in the position to research about it; I just know that I have to get there.

The minotaur jumps into the air after it picks up speed and it hovers over me. It lands right on front of the archway.

"Great, now I really have to deal with this mothafucker" I mutter to myself. How am I suppose to kill this thing? Its HUGE! I halt a few yards away from the beast. I look around trying to find a way to slide past this demon before it gets me. And of course, theres no way around it. Then I suddenly see across the archway... a satyr? He looks very familiar, have I met him before?

He seems to be trying to mouthe something to me but Im not getting it. The minotaur is preparing to charge 'goodbye cruel world'.

I look over again and the satyr seems to be pointing to my wrist and I see this adamantine bracelet around it.

'Where did this come from?' I thought. He seems to be trying tell me to press the diamond button on it. So I do.

When I pressed it, my entire body flickers in a gold white light. As it fades away I am dressed in a white cloak and in my left hand is a white oak staff and to my right hand is a familiar sword.

The sword reads _Glamdring _and a vision of memories hit me. I see myself training with this exact sword and all my abilities come back to me, my hand being familiar to the grip. 'Who am I?' I ask myself.

I feel light radiating off my body as I levitate and my eyes glow with power. Starting to freak myself out, I will the light to diminish. Soon my body is no longer radiating; which is good cuz it'll be a little wierd walking around shining all the time, that would be annoying.

The minotaur seems to be a little uneasy with my transfomation. Which is good because now I think I have a chance.

It charges with incredible speed.

My body seems to be very familiar with battle. I don't know why though.

I will myself to levitate upward dodging the charging minotaur and it hits the tree, its horn stuck on it. I giggle to myself. As it breaks off from the tree, I see one horn missing and I see that it is left stuck on the tree. I lift my staff forward and it pulls my form and I charge straight to the minotaur. I raise my sword, and light forms around it making it glow and I thrust it forward.

It hits directly between the minotaur's eyes. And soo it explodes into dust and the wind blows it away.

"That was a rush" I say to myself as I walk to the horn stuck on the tree. I use my staff to pull it forward to me and stuff it in my pocket. 'souvenir!'. I press my bracelet, my form returning to black jeans, red shirt, and converse.

I suddenly feel light headed and I grow tired. I collapse to the ground; the last thing I see is the satyr running to me yelling "You'll be okay!".

I black out.

**Grover POV**

That was amazing! He completely made fighting the minotaur look like child's play. I run towards him.

He seems to be reverting back to his previous form. But...

Uh-Oh he seems to be getting dizzy. He falls to the ground.

"You'll be okay!" I yell.

I carry him. For someone who is one of the most powerful person in the world, he is very light. I rush towards camp and I see that everyone is looking at Percy.

"Whos that kid?" "Was he the one we heard fighting that minotaur?" "He's hot" "I wonder whats his name" I hear campers say to one another. I chuckle

"Boy Percy, you didn't have to try to get everybodys attention" I say to his sleeping figure.

I rush him to the infirmary and lay him on one of the beds. Soon children of Apollo start tending to him.

"Is he okay?" I ask

"Yah, he's just out cold. All he needs is rest" one of them say as she pours ambrosia into his mouth. They soon leave him and I stay behind watching over him.

"Grover?" a deep voice come from behind.

It turn around, "Oh hey Chiron. This is the kid that we heard the noise coming from" I say

Chrion looks at the kid. "He's not even injured? How is this?"

I tell him exactly what happened in the battle, but not telling him about the whole radiating light thing, just the whole killing thing. I need to keep Percy's true identity a secret.

Chiron nodds and thinks to himself. "He will awaken soon. I need you to stay put here until he wakes" Chron orders me. I nodd and Chron leaves the Infirmary.

"Percy, wake up" I whisper


	4. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

My head is hurting, 'What just happened?' 'Where am I?'

I try to open my eyes, vision in a blur. I observe my surroundings, I seem to be in an infirmary of some sorts; guessing from the other people resting in this place all bandaged up.

'Why are they all injured?' I thought

"They just came back from the Battle of the Labyrinth many demigods died in it" A strange familiar voice says.

I turn my head around and I am met with a satyr. I remember hearing stories from somewhere about these creatures. I remember that they follow Pan god of the wild, but from what I remember he is lost.

'Where do I know this from?' I think to myself

"Grover" he says to me, as he stretches forward his arm.

'Grover? What is he doing with his hand?' I think as I stare down at it. His name sounds familiar but I don't know from where.

"Your suppose to shake it" he chuckles at me. I do what he says trying to recover from this embarassing moment.

"Do I know you?" I ask Grover

"Yes and No. Thats for you find out" he says in a teasing tone

Frowning at his answer, I try to stand up but fail miserably back on the bed. 'I think ill just sit'

"Can you atleast tell me my name?" in a hopeful way

He places his hand on his chin fumbling with his goatee. He seems to be thinking this over.

"Its just a name" I say

"Names have power" he says grimly. "Percy" he finally says

'Percy', the name rings in my head. I like the sound of it.

"Where are we?"

"Camp Halfblood"

"Whats a halfblood?"

"Its what you get when a human and a god/goddess fuck" he says nonchalantly

'Oh' i giggle. "Am I a halfblood? Whats their name?"

"Sort of and thats for you to find out. Now get your ass up, the camp leaders want to speak with you" he says standing up.

'Should i trust this guy? He did help me and he is friendly' I think to myself. I pick my self and stand up, still a little fazed but functional.

Grover gesture me to follow. Though not knowing what's going on, happily obliges. We walk throughout the camp and I am hit with this uneasy feeling that I don't belong here. Everyone stares at me and whispers to each other.

Trying to feel less comfortable, I just focus my eyes on the path.

We end up stopping on front of this huge building labeled the 'Big House'. Wow very original.

We walk into some sort of counsel that contain 13 chairs(Hades is included) around a hearth. Every chair is filled except for 6.

"Each chair belongs for to a certain cabin leader depending on their godly parent" grover tells me.

"Take a seat lil bitch" a girl said with a smirk

"Whats a bitch?" I say curiously

"Shutup!"

"Clarisse he's new, take it easy" the girl next to her says

"You lucky Silena's here" Clarisse says to me

I immediately take my seat and as I get comfortable, the door flys open and a man appears. Not only a man but he's... half-horse? Oh I know this one... their called centaurs! I wonder whats his name.

"Good afternoon young half-bloods" he says

"Good afternoon Chiron" the leaders all say

Chiron turns to me with caution and curiosity on his face. "What is your name lad? Where did you come from?" he asks me.

"Percy and thats all I know... well all I can remember" I respond to him.

"Names Miranda and what do you mean 'all I can remember'?" Miranda asks me

"I just can't. All I know is that I found myself in the middle of the forest and I ended up being chased by a minotaur." I respond

They seem to be whispering with each other. 'I hope they don't kill me'

"Chiron the campers are ready for capture the flag!" two voices yell while running towards Chrion.

"Annabeth. Nico. Where have you been? This is Percy" Chiron states while pointing to me.

They turn around and they seem to be asserting me. They look at me with a sparkle in their eyes. "Hi" they both say, blushing.

"Hi" I respond back.

"Aww how cute their blushing at Percy" Silena says

The leaders laugh as Annabeth and Nico turn away and start discussing something with Chiron. 'They both are pretty cute' I say to myself.

"Well. Lets all get ready now." Chiron says and gestures for everyone to follow. "I guess for your first day Percy, your going to be playing Capture the Flag" he smiles.

"How do you play?" I ask

"Well its quite simple actually, you just have to get the other teams flag... you just have to not get stabbed" Nico tells me with a smile.

"And try not to loose any limbs" Annabeth adds.

I smile at them. They blush.

We continue to walk until we reach the entrance to this forest. I only assume that this is where the game is being held.

"Nico, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes are Blue! Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, Ares, and Hephaetus are Red!" Chiron yells at the campers. Everyone seems to start making two groups.

"Who is willing to take Percy into their team?!" Chiron asks everyone.

"We'll take him!" Nico yells

"Of course he will" Silena giggles with her siblings.

I soon start to make my way to Nico and stand next to him. "Thanks for picking me. I thought no one was going to." I tell him

"No problem." He smiles and pecks my cheek.

I immediately blush and I have a feeling someone is watching me... Annabeth? I turn my head and she immediately turns away. 'I wonder whats going on'?

"Everybody disperse and get into position" Chiron orders. Soon everyone splits and I just follow Nico.

'Well this is going to be fun' I tell myself


	5. Chapter 4

**Nico POV**

What is with this strange feeling; this strange feeling in my gut. I don't even know this guy, he can be a hit-man for all I know.

Yet... I can't keep my eyes from him, I'm enticed by his strange aura.

"Thanks for picking me. I thought no one was going to." he snaps me out of thought.

"No problem."I tell him and in that split second I was compelled to touch him, even by the slightest bit. My lips meets his cheek in all spontaneous combustion, my soul enlightened.

'Why did I just do that? But it felt so good' I thought to myself.

I pulled away as quickly and as casually as I can from him. My lips tingle from the act, missing the contact. As I turn away I make an attempt to make the moment seem like 'nothing', merely an act of friendship, but deep inside I know that this was more... to me.

From the corner of my eye I can see that Percy is still staring at me, obviously effected by the act, and is that... blushing?! 'Zues kill me now'.

He turns his gaze away from me, a sigh of relief escapes my mouth. I look at him slightly, he seems to be looking at someone, who!?

My face turns red and a slight scowl replaces my smile. 'Who is he looking at?' I say to myself. As I turn my head to the direction where Percy was looking I see...Annabeth?! I thought we were bestfriends? Ever since Bianca was taken away by that manticore a few years ago, Annabeth was the only one who was able to comfort me.

**_Flashback_**

_"Bianca, where Dr. Thorn taking us? Are we in trouble?" I ask her_

_"I don't know Nico, just stay with me. okay?" _

_I nod at her and continue to follow Dr. Thorn. As we near the edge of the school, I get this uneasy feeling in my stomach. _

_"Dr. Thorn, have we done something wrong" Bianca asks._

_Dr. Thorn turns around, he seems to be staring at us blankly. "You are mine demigods" his says in an authoritive manner. _

_Suddenly his form begins to change. His body is replaced with a scorpion and lion form. _

_"What are you!?" Bianca yells at him as she pulls me toward her in an attempt to protect me. I'm scared, I don't know whats going on. 'Please, someone help us' I plea in my thoughts._

_I hear a dagger being thrown, as wisp in the air. We see Dr. Thorn wailing in pain as he figits around with a dagger stuck on his arm. Soon we are met with 3 people in armed standing in front of us. Who are they?_

_"Stay back and take cover!" a girl with jet black hair orders us._

_Without question we attempt to run away. A boy with blonde hair and a scar on his face appears in front of us. _

_"You are not going to get away that fast" he says with a smirk on his face._

_"Luke! Why are you hear" the blonde girl yells at him. _

_"Well what else but to claim my prize Annabeth." Luke responds to her. He looks over back to us_

_"Now, be good demigods and come with us". he gestures for us to come forward. Two more people appear to him, guessing their more of these 'demigods', and they are all armed. _

_We don't move and Annabeth comes to us as the girl with jet black hair and the 'goat' boy fight Dr. Thorn._

_"Back off Luke! Please dont do this." Annabeth pleas to him. _

_He seems to be hesitating with what to do. His posture returns. "Annabeth, it must be done." _

_With that, him and the others lunge forward charging at us. Fear is stricken all over Annabeths face but attempts to hide it as she readys her sword. "Mother help" she whispers and she too lunges forward while me and Bianca are left standing frozen in fear. _

_Out of no where, a silver arrow glides through the air and hits one of the demigods charging with Luke and falls to the floor. As he utters a cry, Luke and his companion and along with Annabeth look around to determine the source of it. _

_From the bushes, a group of adolescent girls dressed in silver appear with arrows drawn. "Leave boy, before this arrow goes through you skull" one of them say, in which I assume must be the eldest of the group. _

_"This is not the last" Luke says in anger as he and his companion flea. _

_"Thank you" Bianca tells them. _

_The eldest nods at her. "I am Zoe Nightshade, we felt your fear so we, the Hunters of Artemis, came" she tells Bianca._

_As Bianca was about to speak, we all hear a cry from where we left Dr. Thorn. We all run turn around immediately head towards the cry. As we near there, I see the girl with jet black hair on the floor with a thorn on her shoulder while the 'goatboy' is trying to protect her. _

_"Thalia!" Annabeth screams and runs towards her._

_Dr. Thorn out of frustration with the new arrival of warriors, volleys thorns which seem to have green ooze coming out it...poison. The Hunters counter Dr. Thorn with their very own volley of arrows successfully repelling the thorns. An arrow hits Dr. Thorns paw and he screams in pain. With that, he spits some kind of goo from his stinger and it attaches itself onto Bianca and she is pulled away screaming. _

_The Hunters volley another set of arrows but it was to late. Dr. Thorn escaped with Bianca; I fall to the floor crying. _

_A girl with auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes appear. The Hunters readjust their posture and straighten out, she must be the leader. _

_"Lady Artemis, the daughter of Zeus is injured" Zoe reports to her. Artemis nods at her and walks over to Thalia, "May I?" she gestures to Annabeth and Annabeth nods moves away. _

_"Thalia, I offer you life in exchange to becoming one of my hunters" Artemis asks her_

_Thalia to weak respond, nods her head. In that moment, Thalia's body glistened in a silver light and her body is lifted up. The light fades and Thalia is wearing the silver garmant the other Hunters wear. Zoe and the other Hunters cheer out of joy for they had a new sister. _

_Annabeth rushes forths Thalia and they hug. _

_"Thalia, did that manticore say something to you?" Artemis asks while gesturing to a more private place. They are seen whispering._

_"Hi, I'm Annabeth" smiling and gestures to shake hands._

_Shaking her hand "Hi, I'm Nico" smiling right back at her. I knew for a fact that we would be best friends. _

_Later on, Artemis tells her Hunters thats shes leaving to hunt and that they were to stay at Camp Half-blood. The girls groan, obviously not liking the idea. _

_"Whats Camp Half-blood?" I ask Annabeth_

_"Its where kids like us are able to stay safe from monsters Neeks" she tells me._

_'Neeks?' i chuckle at the nickname. _

**End of Flashback **

"Everybody disperse and get into position" Chiron orders. And I soon lead Percy to follow me.

Its been a year since Bianca's kidnapping, I miss her. 'Nico get a hold of yourself' I tell myself.

**Annabeth POV**

I watch Nico and Percy as they walk away together to their side of the battlefield.

"So thats how your going to play it Neeks, well bring it on. Percy's my future boyfriend" I mutter under my breath.

I order my team to head for our side of the battle field.

"Whats the plan Annabeth?" Clarisse asks me, obviously eager for battle.

"Ares, Dionysus, and Athena cabins, you will all take the main charge under Clarisse command" I order, a smirk growing on Clarisse's face.

"Well what are you lazy dogs just standing their for? Get you ass up and ready for battle" Clarisse orders and the main line is assembled and position themselves for the charge.

"Demeter cabin, use your powers to create a thorn hedge around the surroundings of the flag. You are all in charge of protecting the flag under Miranda" I order them and Miranda nods.

I grab my cap and immediately my body is rendered invisible. I will sneak past the lines and take the flag.

As my party is ready and excited. The horn blows.

"Charge!" I hear Clarisse orders her forces and they charge. The Demeter Cabin has already finished making a very thick thorn bush and they all assemble behind it with bows readied.

I begin to run to the otherside.

'I will win!'


	6. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

"Everyone get into position! You all know the drill!" Nico orders. With that, everyone rushes into their formation and prepare for battle. Fear is clearly seen in everyones' face when Nico spoke. I wonder why.

Nico turns back to me; a look of concern on his face.

**"**Whats wrong Percy? Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"Why...why is it that... Everyone seems to be be scared of you and...Its just that..*sigh" I utter to him

His face contorts and his posture steadies, giving off an aggressive stance.

"You hate me too! For fuck's sake, just because Hades is my dad does not automatically make me a bad guy!" He yells at me in fury.

I step back back, overtaken by his outburst. 'I should of never stated it' I thought.

"I'm...I'm sorry" I utter and with that, I run for it.

"I don't belong here" I tell myself.

I continue to run without a sense of direction, my only thought was that I screwed it all up. I was really hoping that he was going to be my friend.

I hear a horn being blown, followed by voices roaring. The battle must've began already.

I suddenly end up hitting something, it felt like I hit someone.'What the hell?'.

"Hello Percy" I hear a girls voice.

"Annabeth? Where are you?" I ask

"You don't need to know... It seems that you and Nico are heading off nicely" she says with a hint of annoyance.

"Nico hates me" I respond, regret returning.

Silence engulfs my surroundings. "Annabeth? Are you still here?" I say into space. Out of nowhere, she appears before my eyes her face red and walks toward me. Soon enough we stand inches from each other her grey eyes meeting mine. She closes her eyes and leans towards me.

'What is she doing?'

**Nico POV**

"The fuck did I just do?!" I scold myself. Percy barely even knows who he is, let alone who the gods are. *palming face

I hear the horn being blown and the roaring cries of poth parties charging into each other. 'Oh no! Percy ran towards the enemy lines!' I have to get Percy before he gets his ass in trouble. With that, I dash for it and head towards Percy's direction.

I can't let Percy run off like that, theres a battle going on. 'Nico your so stupid' I scold myself. He'll end up hating me not because of my parents but simply because I was a fucking jerk to him.

As I continue to run through the forest, I spot something on the ground... tracks?! Good, Percy is not far.

Soon enough, in the distance I spot a person in a red t-shirt. As I get closer I realized that it's Percy!

I quiken my pace and just as I was about to call out his name, I pot another person standing in front of him.

I look closer and it seems to be girl with familiar blonde hair that I can easily identify from a mile away.

"Annabeth" I mutter acidly.

She must be trying to flirt with him. Jealous stirs within me.

In the distance, I can see her moving towards Percy. 'The hell Annabeth'. She begins to lean towards Percy; she's about to kiss him but, he seems to be confused about what going on. He's so oblivious to the body language of people I swear.

I have to stop her, "Percy!" I yell out, preventing Annabeth to continue.

Percy turns around, shock plastered on his face; he probably didn't expect me to go after him. Though, I don't blame him, I did scream at him with no valid reason.

'Gods, I really need to control my temper' I tell myself.

"Nico?" his voice raspy, probably due to crying. My heart sinks at the thought.

"Hmph, hello Neeks." Annabeth greets in annoyance.

I come to a stop before both of them. "Did I interrupt something?" I ask innocently... not.

"No, nothing really" he says. He must've been oblivious to what was going on, he's so innocent. I smile.

"Actually, you were. WHy are you even hear" Annabeth scolds me.

"I can say the same to you. Running around the main line, invisibly I assume, cheap trick for a daughter of Athena" I insult her.

Insulted by my words, Annabeth draws her balde. "I'll show you cheap" she says, and she lunges forward, towards me and so, I ready my sword.

Our blades collide and sparks fly with each clash.

"Please don't fight" Percy pleas silently in the verge to cry.

But Annabeth and I's hearts are too consumed in wrath at the moment to even consider Percy's words.

With each blow we make, our power increases; style graceful and deadly.

'You think your all that just because your a child of one of the Big Three! Your no different than any of us!" Annabeth calls out to me.

Her words strike my heart, like a thousand needles piercing my flesh.

"I thought you were my friend, but I see that your nothing more than a thorn in my back" I respond in disgust.

Channeling my power into my blade, I attack with all my weight put forth. I can see that Annabeth does the same, and when our weapons collide, an explosion occurs, knocking our bodies back with a divine force.

I attemt to get up, but my by body fails me and I stumble back down to the ground. 'I refuse to lose to that bitch!'

I gather what strength I have and will my body to rise; darkness envelopes me... an auro of death.

Annabeth looks up at me, I can see fear in her eyes. 'I don't give a fuck'.

**Percy POV**

I have to stop Nico before he ends up killing Annabeth out of wrath.

I pick up my legs and run towards Annabeth. I step forward, my body as a dividing wall between death and knowledge.

"Nico please, you don't want to do this. Lower your sword before you do something you regret" I plea to Nico.

As I look closer to Nico, I can see that his eyes are as black as night; a shroud of ghostly energy radiates off of him.

He steps forward, his mind is already consumed by malice.

In that split second I knew what I had to do. Only light can restore a darkened soul.

..,...I reveal my essence.

The sky darkens as if all the light in the world is being sucked out. My bosy glows in an array of billions of bright energy. The forest fades as if it never existed; as if time had no meaning. I can feel the universe bend to my will; I can hear it breath, as if it was a young child sleeping in the arms of its maker, its creator.

A series of images flash before my eyes. I can feel, hear, and see the universe as its beginning and its end is revealed to me.

I remember... I know who I am...

I AM Creation.


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

"Yield" I command Nico with a voice of power, the earth shakes at the sound.

The aura of death began to fade, and Nico's eyes returned to their warm shade of brown.

Instead of anger and wrath, fear… it was replaced by fear.

"I'm sorry Percy. Please… Please don't hurt me" he pleads to me as he ducks, as if lightning was going to strike him down.

My expression softens and I will my power to diminish; the environment returns. I walk towards him and caress his face. "Never"

"Percy!" a voice roars.

I turn around and meet face-to-face to a man dressed in a black suit, his eyes resembling stars and nebulas.

"Dad?" I say shocked

"Who are you?" Annabeth asks him

"Chaos, your first and your last" Dad responds, Annabeth's eyes flash in awe and curiosity.

I remove my touch from Nico; hearing a silent whimper from him. 'I wonder why?'

"Dad why are you here?" I ask him

"To protect you of course" He tells me in a loving manner. "Your identity and full extent of power must be kept secret."

"Why?" I ask, not understanding the severity of the situation

He places his arm on my shoulder "It must be kept unknown for you know little of this world, therefore you can be easily manipulated. No offense". I smile, "None taken".

I can feel time stopping, freezing; it is dad's doing. He places his palm on my neck (left side) and I suddenly feel a stinging sensation.

"This mark will suppress your powers, limiting it to the domain of water" Dad explains. "Your powers must stay hidden, but one day… one day it will be all revealed to you. I promise".

I nod in agreement.

"Along with this memory…" He says sadly. "Go now to the past".

With that, I feel myself receding, separating from current reality. Dad is sending me back, I brace myself.

…..

…..

…..

"Percy" someone calls me. Where am I again? Better yet, who am I again? I stare into space, tuning everything out.

I feel a hand pull on my shoulder, turning me around, "Percy, are you okay?" a lad with warm brown eyes asks me; what's his name again?

"Percy?" I ask him

"Yes Percy, you; that's your name right." He rhetorically asks.

I hesitantly nod my head "Pe-Percy." I look at him dumbfounded, hoping he reminds me his name.

Reading my expression, "Nico" he tells me sympathetically.

"Percy I think you should stay here and just guard the flag. Just let me and the rest of our forces take them down" He smiles warmly and pats my back.

"Alright, thanks Nico" I say and smile back.

His cheeks turn red. Is something wrong? He seems to be getting nervous.

"Nico are you alright? Your face is turning red." I ask.

"No! Its… uh… nothing" he laughs awkwardly. "Nice bracelet" he points to my wrist.

I look down and I spot a diamond bracelet, with one specific crystal standing out from the rest. As if… it was meant to be… pushed.

I press it out of curiosity and my body is enveloped in light, but as quickly as it came, it left as if… it was being limited.

I am wearing a white cloak and my hands hold a white staff and a sword… Glamdring. I know this sword, A smile makes its way on my face.

"Woah. Did not expect that." Nico says in awe. "Per…" a horn blow, interrupting him.

"Okay Perce, the game begins. Remember, stay here and guard the flag" He says quickly and he takes off.

"Wait—what game?" I ask but Nico is already far off. *sigh

"Well I guest its just me and you Glamdring" I mutter to myself.

I head for the team flag and sit right in front of it.

_**~ Half Hour Later**_

A horn blows and I quickly jump to my feet. The game must be over judging from the roar of celebration in the distance.

I stand up and suddenly the temperature dramatically changes around me and mist covers the ground. A huge black dog appears before me and it growls at me. "Shit"

I bolt for it, heading in the direction of the battleground. Sprinting as fast as I can, the devil dog is already inches away from me 'Lord Have Mercy'

I am lifted up the ground and pulled forward by a force… the staff?! Cool.

My speed doubles but the devil dog is amazingly still able to catch up to me.

I see a river in the distance, 'Maybe it can't swim' I hope.

The devil dog appears before me through a black portal. 'It can teleport?'. It is across the river and as I continue to head for that direction, it jumps into the air and collides with me and knocks me out of control and we both tumble into the water.

"Help!" I yell out, hoping someone will come to my rescue.

**Annabeth POV**

My forces collide with Nico's. I can see Nico in the distant with 2 skeletal soldiers on both his side.

'Hmmm. Flag or Nico?'….'Nico'

I charge at him, "Hay Neeks!" I call at him.

He turns to me with a grin plastered on his face. The 2 bone heads attack me, but because the lack skill and agility, I easily knock them out.

I fix my posture and walk towards Nico. "Hey Annabeth" He says with a smile.

"We have business about you know who" I tell him.

"Voldemort" he states and laughs. I laugh along with him.

"Percy" I say, fixing myself up.

"Oh. So you like him too?" He asks me

"Yah… Look Neeks, I don't want this coming between us but, I really like…" I tell him

"Me too… How about, whoever gets him first can have him. It is after all will be his decision right?" He states.

I think about it 'True', "All right you have a deal, may the best demigod win." I tell him.

"Now. With that all settled, lets finish this game" He readies his sword.

"Your on" I smile.

We both charge and clash.

~_** Half Hour Later**_

*panting

The horn blows, only meaning one thing, We lost.

"Fuck" I mutter.

I sheathe my sword. "There's always next time Annabeth" Nico tells me as he walks over.

"Whatever" fixing myself as I walk up to him and hug him. He will always be my best friend.

"We run back to our forces and Nico joins the celebration while I and my people groan.

"Help!" I hear someone yell in the distance.

"Everyone quiet down" I order everyone.

"Shut up Annabeth, your just being a sore loser" someone tells me

I glare back and everyone silences. "Listen" I tell everyone.

"Help!" we all hear and I immediately know who it is.

I turn to Nico, "Percy" we both say.

"It's coming from the river" Nico tells me.

We both bolt towards Percy followed by everyone else.

'Percy hold on. I'm coming for you'

**Nico POV**

'Each second we spend running towards Percy is as long as a life time.'

Luckily I don't feel any death in Percy's direction. Percy is still alive, but for how long?

Annabeth appears to my side and places her hand on my back. "It'll be okay" she tells me.

I nod

We finally arrive at the river and we find Percy dodging the attacks from that… Hellhound?!

Percy is tackled down and he fumbles down the side of the river where Annabeth and I are. He is unaware of our presence because his back is turned to us,

I was about to move forward but Annabeth places her hand in front of me, signaling me to halt.

"Everyone observe" Chiron orders, appearing out of nowhere

Percy picks himself up and stands ready for the hellhound's next attack.

"Chiron isn't that the hellhound from the Labyrinth?" I ask him

He nods at me, "I wanted to test this demigod's full extent. Yet, Percy seems to not want to kill it… strange for a demigod."

"Holy Hephaestus" Annabeth mutters in amazement. I look at her not understanding and she points towards Percy's feet.

I turn and look at them and realize that he's… walking on water!

"Yes, he seems to be keen to Hydrokinesis. It makes me wonder" Chiron says.

"Son of Poseidon?" I ask him and Annabeth turns to Chiron

"I thought the Big Three were no longer to have kids; well you know, other than Nico and… Thalia" Annabeth tells Chiron.

Chiron seems to be in deep thought "We'll have to wait and see for the claiming"

**Percy POV**

"Please go! I don't want to hurt you" I tell the beast.

The beast stops growling as if agreeing but returns to an aggressive stance.

"You leave me no choice… I'm sorry" I tell it.

It lunges forward at me and in response, I raise my sword my staff towards it.

Water rises and a mini vortex forces the dog back.

I take my staff with both hands and gather energy. With all my might, I lam the hilt of the staff to the river floor.

The river splits in half and is divided to both sides. Two walls of water on either side, leaving a damp ground where the dog and I stand upon.

I parted the river.

The dog is now in fear for its life, it is now trapped by walls of water.

I take my sword and transfer power to it, thrust it into the ground. I look at the beast "Sorry".

The walls of water come clashing down, submerging both of us in gallons of water. Yet, I am not affected by it for I am concealed in my own little bubble.

I can see the dog struggling to reach for oxygen. Pity stirs in me as the dog breathes out its final breaths.

'I can't let it die'

Out of compassion, I pull the dog towards me, into my bubble. I raise my staff and I am pulled out of the depths of the river and into land. I see all the campers watching me.

'They were here the entire time?'

My blood boils in anger, but I need to help this dog first.

"Please, help me save it" I plea to the crowd.

"Perce… we shouldn't, it's a hellhound" Nico tells me.

"That's the hellhound that kill many of the campers during the Battle of the Labyrinth Perce…" Annabeth says.

I stare at them as if I just saw a newborn being killed. "But… but it didn't mean to surely. She probably forced to right…" I mutter

"Percy, end it. You're a demigod." Chiron steps forward, with a sympathetic expression on his face

'How can they be so heartless? This hellhound is a beautiful creature of creation' I thought to my self.

I can feel the life force leaving the beast. "I can't…" I mutter.

"Percy" Chiron says more sternly. I glare at him and he backs off, knowing that I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with bullshit. I turn back to the hellhound.

I revert back to my normal form; my staff and sword vanishing. I lay both my hands on the beast and water covers it and light envelopes it.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to her, let her be spared." I pray

Then water starts to swirl around me and the hellhound and as it spins faster, light is generated. I feel myself radiating.

I black out.

**Chiron POV**

This demigod is strange; he wishes not to destroy, but to preserve?

"I can't…" Percy mutters

"Percy" I stay sternly. That hellhound took many lives in the battle.

He glares at me with threatening eyes. I step back; I fear that he is to powerful for me.

Percy reverts back to his usual attire and his weapons vanish; he lays his hands on the hellhound. What is he doing?

"What grace is given me, let it pass to her, let her be spared." He prays

Is he really willing to give up some of his remaining energy to save this monster?

Water begins to spin around both of them creating a glorious blue light. Along with Percy, he seems to radiate the same light. In an instant, the light explodes blinding everyone.

As the light fades away, I see Percy on the ground.

'This boy forever getting knocked out'

The Hellhound begins to stir and soon enough it awakens. It looks at Percy. 'What is it going to do?'

It… licks Percy?!

Annabeth steps forward, the hellhound looks up and begins to growl at it. She steps back.

"Chiron what do we do?" she asks me.

"Well what else, we kill it!" Clarisse orders and the campers charge.

**Guess who the hellhound is. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

"Well what else, we kill" Clarisse orders and the campers charge.

'No! What am I going to do?' I thought.

"Annabeth we can't let them get to Percy and the hellhound" Nico tells me.

"But Nico..." I respond.

"He's our friend" Nico cuts me off, his eyes laced with worry.

'I'm so going to regret this'

I nod at him, "nico, shadow travel us before Percy" I tell him.

Our bodies are engulfed in a dark shroud and we begin to move towards Percy's laying body in lightning speed.

We appear before the charging campers with our blades unsheathed.

"Get out of the way you two" Clarisse yells.

"No" I answer.

"Suit yourself" Clarisse snorts.

"Enough!" Chiron yells, everyone halts and turns to him.

"To much blood has been spilled this day. Your friends lay fallen still, in the battlefield near the Labyrinth. We yet have commended their souls to Elysium" Chiron says grimly, sadness in his tone.

The mention of our fallen friends... our sisters and brothers... darkened the atmosphere. I can feel a heavy weight on my already torn heart. I lost many of my siblings in that battle. 'Malcolm'

Word has spread that Pan has faded, with no suuccesor. The forests and wilds will suffer greatle; maybe even wither away.

If that wasn't enough, the oracle was desacrated by Luke's forces: burned in front of us as a way to lower our morale. We have no oracle, we are lost.

My attention returns and I can see that everyone is sulking as well. They all drop their weapons and headed back to camp.

There will be a huge burning tonight, "gods help us all' I mutter softly.

I feel a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Annabeth" Nico whispers and I fall in to his arms, crying.

"Nico I wasn't strong enought to save Malcolm. He was my responsibility." I choked out.

Nico continues to soothe me. Chiron walks towards us, "Come children. Nico order that hellhound to take Percy to the Poseidon cabin" Chiron says.

I forget sometimes that Nico is the son of Hades and that he has power over beasts like hellhounds.

As Nico went to fetch the hellhound and get Percy, I walked alongside Chiron, wallowing in my sorrow.

"Malcolm?" Chiron asks me.

I can only nod. "My dear, Kronos's time will come, his retribution swift. Your brother will have his justice" Chiron assures me.

'Kronos', the mention of that fukin titan, makes my blood boil.

"He certainly will pay" I say.

"It is not wise allow anger to run you life Annabeth" Chiron scolds me.

Anger stirs in me, my blood boils. 'My brother died you son of a bitch!' I think.

**Flashback**

"Ares and Apollo cabin, will take the left flank. Dionysus and Demeter cabin, take the right. Everyone else, follow the Athena cabin with the center assault" I order.

The campers disperse and I am left alone with Malcolm. Tears begin to form in my eyes.

I feel his hand on my shoulder, "annabeth, I'm right behind you" he assures me.

"Malcolm, this is too much for me. I feel something bad coming and I don't want you to get hurt" I mutter.

"Sis... your not going to loose me" he tells me. I smile and nod at his words, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "I love you" I tell him.

"Love you too" he responds.

I feel the pressure of the tent change, "Annabeth, the hunters are here" Nico reports.

I remove myself from my brother's embrace, a crying mess.

"Goo-good, were go-going to need a-all the h-help we can get" I tell him.

"You have my sword" he tells me, I nod. "Thanks"

"Annabeth! The enemy forces have arrived!" Castor reports, fear in his voice.

I take a deep breath, allowing everything to just soak in. "Lets go and show Kronos that demigods are a force not to be reckoned with" I say with a smirk. They return the gesture.

_**Halfway Through The Battle**_

*panting. "Annabeth! Were being overun, we need to retreat now or were all going to die!" Clarisse yells.

I see everyone fighting, bodies littering the battlefield: my brothers, sisters, and friends.

"The Big House is being sacked by Luke and his friends" Malcolm tells me as he runs towards me.

'Oh no! The oracle'. I see Luke dragging her out. He's... lighting a fire!

"Everyone pull back, protect the oracle of Delphi" I order.

Everyone turns around and rushes back to the Big House in an attempt to stop Luke.

But... it was too late. The oracle has been set ablazed, turning into ash. My heart sunk, our last physical connection to our ancestral past... gone.

"It's over Annabeth" Luke tells me. Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"You demigods are fools to thinkthat you can withstand the ironfist of Kronos" Kampe says, appearing out of the sky.

"We offer you life... all of you. If you join us in our conquest of Olympus" Luke tells us all. We are all surrounded by his army.

"No! We will never betray Olympus!" Malcolm and Castor yells and charges towards Kampe.

"Malcolm, Castor no!" I yell at him... but it was to late. Kampe drived her sharp claws through Malcolm's heart, ripping it out and devouring it right before my eyes. Doing then took Castor by his legs and ripping it off from his body. I can hear his painful screams.

"Noooooo!" I scream as I fall to the ground on my knees, crying.

'Where are the gods? Where is mother?' Nico comes to me and holds me tight, trying to calm me but in vain.

"Who wishes to die next" Kampe asks us all. Silence looms above us, with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Join us and your lives will be spared" Luke says.

Darkness begins to envelope the sky. 'This is the end'.The campers remain silent, staying loyal to Olympus.

"Then this is your death" Luke tells everyone. He and his army begin to charge at us.

Suddenly, a loud scream, a great shockwave pushed everyoneback; both I and Luke's forces fumble. This shockwave provoked so many negative emotions: fear, hysteria, pain... panic.

The scream was so awful, that Luke and his army began to panic and flea from the scene. I was going to run for it as well, but I was held down.

"Stand down everyone, it's okay. Resist the urge to flea" Chiron tells us. 'Whats going on?'

"An old friend has come to our rescue" Chiron smiles.

"Bastards! Why are you all running away?!" Kampe yells at her retreating army, but they were all gone. They went back into that endless maze, like rats and a sewer.

Kampe stands alone. "I don't need them to kill you all" she spits at us and lunges forward.

Out of the ground, thick tree roots shoot out, taking Kampe down. She is constricted by the thick wood, paralyzing her body. "This is not over, Kronos the elder titan will return!" she hisses and she explodes into dust.

"I've been gone for only 2000 years and another Titanomachy has begun" a tall, bulky looking satyr says appearing with a...mammoth?

"Pan" Chiron says and the satyr nods at him.

'Wait, thee Pan? Like god of the wilds Pan?!'

"We knew you were still alive, no one believed us, but we knew better" a group of satyrs come up.

"Indeed, the stubbornness of the satyrs kept me from fading for these past 2000 years. Yet, it is time... time for me to leave this world." Pan says grimly. The group of satyrs' faces changed; they all gasped.

"What do you mean my lord?" their leader asks.

"I am tired my children, I am too old and this era has no place for a god like me; it is time for me pass on to the next. I entrust to you all, the life force of the wild; wield it wisely" Pan says. A power exerts out of him and into all of us, and he is gone. I can hear a faint whisper saying, "Goodbye friends".

I turn around and look towards Chiron, his face full of sadness. I head towards Malcolm's and Castor's corpse, his face is pale.

**End of Flashback**

"Annabeth... Annabeth" I hear someone say and I snap out of my trance. I turn and see Nico and Percy laying on a bed, with that hellhound right next to him. "Huh" I mutter a response.

"You just dazed off for a while there. When we were walking you just seemed to just stare into space." Nico tells me.

"I was just thinking back... back about what happened earlier today... and Malcolm" I say.

"Oh Annabeth" Nico says, engulfing me in a warm embrace.

"I miss him so much Neeks. It's all my fault that he's gone, I should of stopped him sooner" I cry. "Shhhhh, you couldn't have done anything, it was simply fate." Nico soothes me.

We stayed like that for an hour, reminiscing in what I lost and Nico trying to comfort me in this pitiful state. I'm so selfish, putting my bestfriend through this.

"Come on Annabeth, we have to prepare for the camp burning tonight" he tells me and I nod at him.

"Will Percy be okay with that thing?" I ask him

"It appears so" Nico responds.

We walk out of the Poseidon cabin.

'The end is near'

**So that was what happened at the Batte of Labyrinth. For those who read the actual book, this what I envision happens if Percy was never there. The chain of events would have been so different. Annabeth looses her closes brother, Castor still dies but its more gruesome, and Pan passes away with no successor due to Grover not existing in the mortal world until Percy came down. **

**So what you guys think about it? Tell me**

**Next: Chapter 8 will be in Percy's POV :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Percy POV**

"Percy...Percy...Percy!" a dark voice screams. My eyes jolt open and jump out of the bed. *panting

'_Where did that comefrom?'' _the women's scream still ringing in my ear like nails clawing a chalkboard.

"Whats wrong?" I hear someone say. I look around the room and I find that no one is here, besides from the huge hellhoud looking oddly at me.

"Was that you?" I ask her.

"You can understand me?" she says.

"Well... yah. Your not exactly whispering" I tease.

"True" she says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Mrs. O'Leary" she responds happily drooling on the floor. I pet her and scratch behind her ear, her tail wiggles in delight.

"Well Mrs. O'Leary, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope we can be friends." I say smile cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it. You became my best friend when you gave me a second chance. Not many demigods do, so I like you." she responds. I smile and hug her, "Thanks friend" I say, thrilled with the idea that I have a new friend.

I remove myself from the embrace, "Where is everyone?" I ask her.

"I heard your friends talking about a camp burning" she answers.

"Oh okay, I'll head off there right noe. Want to come?" I ask, not trying to be rude.

"I'll pass, I have to go home and hunt. I'm completely starving from that ordeal earlier today that if I don't eat I'm afraid I'll become like that scrawny Hades boy your friends with." She jokes. "Here, take this." she lifts her head and I see a whistle.

I take it, "Whats this for?" I ask, looking at it with curiousity.

"If you ever need me, use it and I'll come to your aid" she respnds.

"Thanks Mrs. O'Leary! See you later." I wave at her.

She licks me, wetting my face and I giggle. *ruff and she's gone.

My mind trails back to that grim voice. Who is that lady and what does she want from me? A cold shiver runs up my spine, an after effect caused by that dreadful voice.

"I have to find out who she is." I tell myself.

I begin to walk towards the door, but something catches the corner my eye. I spot a trident in the corner of the cabin and I examine the exquisite piece. It was imbued in bronze and it radiated this... old, familiar energy. I could not comprehend what about this trident felt so familiar, so I reached for it and grab it.

It glows.

**_Vision_**

"My sons, do you really think you can withstand the power of the titans." the man to the left of me said, and I looked to my right and there were 3 golden figures, brothers I assume. Each carrying their own specific weapon: a trident, a lightning bolt, and a helmet & staff.

Something about this moment seems familiar, like I've heard about this from somewhere. Who are these people? Are these the gods?

They all charge at each other. The 3 brothers vs. their father.

The vision fades.

**_End of Vision_**

I step back, a shocked expression plastered on my face.

'_What was that? Who were thos men?' _ I ask myself. Maybe they have something to do with the women's voice and that battle everybody's talking about.

I try to shrug these thoughts aside, but the vision continues to linger in my memory. I can't help but wonder who those golden men were and their father.

'_I need answers' _I tell myself.

I exit the cabin and I can see smoke coming from ther distance and I assume thats where the camp burning is being held. It must be sad, watching your friends grow up only to see them fall in battle and later your the one to burn their corpse. Death is cruel, but atleast its fair.

I near the cermony and the atmosphere is filled with so much grief that one can say that its tangible. I look around and I spot Annabeth and Nico in the distance, comforting each other. They both stanc in front of a bruning pile of woof, that must be someone important to them

I walk towards them while examining the area. I see multiple fires similiar to the one Annabeth and Nico are standing in front of, each having a camper mourning in front of it. I also see Chiron in the far distance watching this whole scene happen, sadness being found in his expression.

I reach the two, but they are to caught up in grief that they're unaware of my presence. I debate with myself on whether to even interfere. '_Do I even deserve or even have the right to stand in this place?' _I aske myself.

"An... Annabeth, Ni-Nico" I quietly mutter and I look down, too ashamed to look them in the eye. "Can I... can I do anything to cheer you guys up... I-I don't like watching you guys cry" I mutter.

I am suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace. I hear soft whimpers in my ear and my heart drops; I can feel their grief radiating from them. My soul sinks, to be in this much sadness... no one deserves, its just cruel. My mind wonders back to the vision, '_Is all this sadness related to that conflict?'_

"Oh my gods." I hear someone say, I lift my head turning to the camper and I see him pointing to the sky. I watch the fires moving to a centerpoint above the area and out of the flames came forth a female corpse, but she was transparent... ghost like.

"Find me... Find me a new deciple, a new form children of Olympus." she says grimly.

'_It's the woman!' _

"The First born will make anew, the endless doom. As all things bow to him, the first thing. Save us all from, the timeless king." she recited in a dreadful tone and she vanishes. The fires return to their original spots.

"A prophecy?!" Annabeth says. Everyonelooks around at each other, whispering.

"What's a prophecy" I ask Nico curiously.

"A prophecy is a warning, a prediction of a future event that reveals the will of the Fates." Nico answers.

"Campers! It is time for you to go back." Chiron says sternly, worried by the recent divine intervention. Everyone starts walking with fear stricken faces.

"Annabeth, what do you think the prophecy meant? Who's the first born?" Nico Askes her.

"For once... I don't know." Annabeth confesses, dissapoint in her tone.

**_The Next Day_**

"Shut the fuck up! Obviously the first born is a child of Ares." Clarisse snarls at Miranda.

"Over my dead body!" Miranda bites back.

For the entire morning the camp leaders have been argueing with each other over who's going to go on the quest. I don't really know what this "quest" thing suppose to be, it seems to be a big deal for all them to partake in it, assuming from all the commotion it's causing.

I look around the room and all I can see are tired, agitated faces. I sit with Annabeth and Nico on my right side and Silena to my left.

"Silena, whats a quest?" I ask her.

"Haha. I forget sometimes that your new to this whole being a demigod thing." she chuckles and my face burns red with embarassment. "A quest is sort of like a mission given to 3 people to complete. It comes with alot of honor and it totally boosts your score with the ladies..." she looks passes me, "and gents" she says winking at me.

I lift my right eyebrow in confusion to the last thing she says. Boost my score with the ladies and gents? What does that even mean.

"Its only an honor because it's a 50/50 chance of dying in it." Annabeth says. "True" Nico adds.

"Either way, you die and you become a hero. You survive and your camps most eligible bachelor slash hero." Silena giggles along with Annabeth and Nico.

'_Eligible Bachelor?' _I ask myself. *sigh, I don't think I'll ever understand what these people are talking about.

I wish I did. I wish that... that I could feel and act like everyone else in this place; its obvious that I don't belong yet for some reason, I'm here. Everyone here knows where they belong, where they... fit in this room, in this camp. I don't know who I am. This surging feeling of being lost... of being out place runs through me. I stare into nothing, for nothing is what I know.

That vision... maybe... it will help me figure out who I really am, or atleast where I fit in this whole supernatural world. I can't stay here, theres too much negativity spiralling around this room that it could take virgin's purity. I get up, "Percy where are you going?" Nico asks me.

"I need some fresh air and I don't really want to listen to everyone insult each other and boasting about how they deserve to go. I'm not really interested in this quest thing." I answer.

"I'll come with you. I feel the same about this whole thing." A bulky looking boy stands up and extends his hand towards me, "Beckendorf" he states.

I nod, "Percy." I shake his hand.

"Okay, just make sure your back before lunch." Nico tells me, a hint of dissapointmet in his voice.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Neeks." I tell him with a concerned tone. Please, I don't want something to come between our friendship already.

"Nothing... It's just... You know what forget Perce." Nico brushes it off.

"Oh please. Nico here is just a little jealous that Beckendorf gets to go with you and not him." Silena says giggling. A smirk makes its way on my face.

"Shut up Silena, no I'm not." Nico says, his face burning red. Silena and Beckendorf laugh at the whole situation.

"If thats what you wanted, you could've aske Neeks. Annabeth you want to come also?" I tell him and turning to Annabeth.

"No-no-no it's okay really. haha." Nico says embarassed. Annabeth shakes her head, "Sorry I can't, I have to teach a session on Greek monsters later today".

"Alright. See you guys later." I wave back at them.

"Bye, love you bae" Beckendorf says pecking Silena in the lips. "Bye, love you too" she responds.

Beckendorf turns to me, "Come one Percy, lets go to the Pegasus stables, I have something I wanted to check."

"Why are we going to the pegasus stables?" I ask him.

"I've built sonar and radio sensors around the camp and one of them detected a large ship headed this way." he says, turning to me. "And thats where you come in. Since you have power over water, we have the upper-hand" he tells me, I nod.

We arrive at the stables and enter it. I find horses with... wings?! I'm awestruck by the beauty of the steeds, a black pegasus catches my eye, "Lets ride that one" I tell Beckendorf while pointing at the pegasus.

"I don't know Percy. We found that horse fly into camp all broken up, we helped it recover but it doesn't trust demigods to ride it." he tells me

I walk up to it, "Why?" I ask the pegasus.

"Because you motha******* can't be trusted, not after that stupid d*** of a Hermes son had be bound on that fu**** ship!" he says

He has a really vulgar mouth, someone should really wash it with soap. "Woah-woah, not all demigods are like this Hermes kid your talking about, I'm sure." I tell him

"Of course all fu**** demigods are like him. You all are like that b****" he says

"Please! Theres no need to be so vulgar." I tell him

"I can do watever the f*** I want I'm a grown man." he says sassily.

We stare at each other, intensity in our gaze...We burst it laughter. "Haha, your not so bad for a demigod" he says through his fit of laughter.

"I can say the same for you" I smile.

"I'm Blackjack" he says

"Nice to meet you Blackjack, I'm Percy" I tell him smiling

"Hold up, wait a minute! Percy you can talk to pegasi?" Beckendorf asks me, confused by the situation.

"Well yah, I guess so? Can't everybody?" I ask

"Well... no. Anyways come on Percy we have to head for that ship" Beckendorf says

"What ship! The Princess Andromeda?!" Blackjack says.

"The Princess Andromeda?" I say

"How do you know about the Princess Andromeda?" Beckendorf asks Blackjack.

"Well thats where that fu**** Hermes kid had me trapped!" Blackjack says.

I turn to Beckendorf, "Blackjack says thats where he was trapped"

"I'll give you a ride, I'm going to that nigga a piece of my muth******* mind" Blackjack snorts.

"Blackjack says he'll give us a ride"

We saddle up. "Ready boss?" Blackjack says

"Yah, lets go" I tell him.

He begins to gallop, Beckendorf and I hold tight to the saddle. Blackjack begins to flap his wings and soon we begin to soar into the sky, I feel very free.

"Whats the plan Beckendorf?" I ask him

"I brought some heavy greek fire, were going to sink this b****." He says. '_Great him too' _I laugh. "The coordinates are 34 degrees lattitude and -69 degress longitude!" yelling out through the wind we picked up.

I look to the ocean and I see lines form... and I just knew. "That direction Blackjack" I say pointing.

"Okay boss" Blackjack says

"You know ocean navigation? Cool" Beckendorf says impressed, I smirk.

I see a huge ship in the distance with _Princess Andromeda _written right across the side. Maybe if they got rid of the title written across the ship, it would avoid attention from demigods. I feel something in my wrist constrict and loosen, and I see that my bracelet has changed form. It has become leather embroided by gold, but the diamond remains.

"There Blackjack, lets land." I order him and he complies.

As we land and hop off Blackjack, Beckendorf takes out his sword and shield. "Time to armor up Percy, I feel the stench of monsters throughout the ship" he tells me. I activate my bracelet and I'm revealed with a black & dark fabric with bronze plating. Glamdring is at my side but I hold bow and a quiver on my back. (Image)

"Percy here" Beckendorf hands me the Greek fire bombs. " Travel to the center of the ship so the blast can make the most damage. Blackjack and I will hold this area." I nod and start running, entering the ship.

I run pass many doors as I enter deeper into the ship. I spot a creature with donkey legs, mechanical form, and bat like features; it turns and charges at me. I shoot an arrow but it dodges it and I shoot another and still it misses. '_I'm really bad at this, maybe I should stick with the sword for now until I get more practice with it' _I set aside the bow and unsheathe Glamdring. I stab the creature and it explodes into dust, '_Thats more like it'._

I run into a hallway with no turns, only a door at the end. '_This must be it'. _I bust through the door and I stand in a large room with a guy sitting in a chair on the other side.

"Well... who might you be, to be so stupid to just trudge into the Princess Andromeda like you got no sense" a blonde boy with a car on his face says.

"Percy and you are?" I say

"Luke Castellan son of Hermes" Luke says, a little bitter with the last thing he said.

"You must be the one that Blackjack said that trapped him here, your a cruel person" I tell him, disgust in my tone.

His eyes turn gold and his body radiates an old energy... I know this feeling. "Indeed, I am. What business do you have here demigod: to join us or to die" a deep, powerful voice exit Luke's mouth.

"I know you... well atleast your voice" I tell him. "I saw you in my vision fighting 3 other beings" I say.

"Ahhh, my sons Zues, Poseidon, and Hades. The battle over dominion of this world ages ago." he says. "Do you not know of that event?"

"Well... no. I'm was just introduced into this world yesterday" I say. "What's your name?"

"I am the elder titan, the strongest among mother Gaia's children, the timeless king, Kronos" he says proudly and I hear thunder crack. The door behind be busts open and I see Beckendorf being forced by a giants with one eye, Cyclops. Along with them came forth an army of different scary looking monsters and... demigods?!

"My lord we found this demigod on the deck, giving us quite some trouble but we overcame." a similiar creature from the one I just slayed comes forth and throws Beckendorf, landing before me. I helped him up, "Sorry Percy, they were just too much" Beckendorf tells me. He's all battered up and a cut is found across his shoulder and hes losing blood fast.

"What of Blackjack?" I say worried.

"He's fine, I told him to flea" he says.

"Good" I tell him and I turn back to Kronos. Luckily I brought a water bottle and I spilled the water on his wound and willed it to heal him, his wound almost vanishing.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?" Kronos says with a smirk on his face.

"I... I don't know." I tell him weakly.

"Hah, the god of the sea and earthquakes can't even claim his one and only son. Are these the gods you all want to serve under?" he asks the demigod. "NO!" they cry out.

Kronos turns back to me, "Now, do yourself a favor and join us. Forsake Olympus" he tells me.

"Never!" Beckendorf yells a takes out a dagger. "Percy?" Kronos asks. I look between Beckendorf and Kronos '_What do I do? If Poseidon is my father than he's cruel for forsaking me' _Kronos has a point.

"Percy don't listen to him. He's responsible for the Battle of the Labyrinth, he's the reason for Annabeth's brother death, for everyone. Do not let him tempt you, I know that you father might have forgotten you, but you have all of us behind you. Annabeth, Nico, Silena, me, everyone." Beckendorf tells me and I nod. I raise my sword and stand next to him, "Thank you Beckendorf".

"Suit yourself. Put them down!" Kronos orders his forces and they all charge at us. I summon my staff to appear appear and I slamed it to the ground, creating a force that through everyone down.

I grab Beckendorf's arm, "Run!"

We ran as fast we could pass through the many halls and stairs, my heartbeat pacing. A cyclops appears before us, "Take this!" Beckendorf says, throwing his dagger directly at his eye, and it explodes.

"Percy throw the bombs behind us, we still need to take down this ship" He orders me, so I did so. "We have about ten seconds until it blows, lets sprint now!" Beckendorf yells. We reach the deck but it too is flooded with monsters.

"Theres no escape now halfbloods" a cyclops snarls.

*Boom! The bomb explodes cracking the ship in half and engulfing it in green flames. '_We can't stay here' _

"Beckendorf, we have to jump off into the ocean!" I yell

"What?! I can't swim!" he says

"It's going to be alright I got you!" I tell him and he nods. "1...2...3!" and we jump off the ship.

**Diving into the unknown blue. **

"


	10. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

*_Dream_

_I see Nico hiding in some boxes looking at something. I turn my head and I find two figures, a bulky man and golden man conversing. I listen._

_"Hyperion, how in Hades do you think we're going to lead the invasion of Mount Olympus?" A bulky man asked the golden man. _

_"Krios, don't worry about it, I have it all under control. Typhon will arise from the West and meet my armies in Manhattan. The Olympians will not be able to defeat Typhon due to Posiedon being to preoccupied at the moment by our brother." Hyperion answers_

_"Good. The Olympians will surely fall before us this era and our right to rule will be restored" Krios says and laughs. _

_I turn to Nico and he's not there. _

_Their forms begin to change and their attitudes straighten up and there form become more polished. _

_"Crius, how are our forces dealing with the Romans in the West?" Hyperion asks, but I don't think thats Hyperion anymore._

_"Our forces are at a standstill between them; they're being led by the son of Jupiter. New Rome's legions are mustering at this moment. We need more forces to push them back Sun." Crius replys._

_"We can't let them defeat us, they're to close to Mount Othryrs. Do everything you can to crush them. Now go." Sun orders Crius and with a flash Crius disappears. _

_The images dissappear..._

"Percy wake up" a faint voice whispers in my ear. I open my eyes, my vision cloudy.

"Percy are you okay?" Beckendorf asks me.

I pull myself up into a sitting position, "Yah. Where are we?" I ask him.

"We're in Atlantis apparently. When we dived into the sea, something pulled us in the water and you knocked out, somehow we arrived in this infirmary." he tells me.

My head hurts, "What is Atlantis?" I ask him.

"Its the kingdom of Poseidon under the sea." He replys. "You were mumbling something in your sleep, I couldn't really understand what you were saying at all"

My thoughts go back to my dream about Nico and the conversation those two guys had. "I think Mount Olympus is going to be invaded Beckendorf" I tell him.

His face is in shock and he begins to think 'Who were those people? Maybe this Poseidon guy can give me the answers' I think to myself. I stand up and activate my bracelet and the same armor I had on the ship was on me. I liked this armor more than the cloak, it's much more flexible.

"Where you going Percy?" Beckendorf asks.

"Lets meet this Poseidon guy and get some answers from him." I reply.

We walk through the cerulean hallway, passing many cyclops and merpeople. I'm fascinated by these merpeople: blue upper bodies, fish-tail lower bodies, glowing eyes, and sharkteeth. We enter the throne room and the room is decorated with sea shells and sapphires, it's beautiful. I spot an old man at the farside reviewing a map of somesorts with what seems like two merpeople generals.

"Come on, I think thats him." I tell Beckendorf and we begin to head towards the three men, until we were halted by a tall, buff merman with two fish-tails. "Halt demigods! You are in my father's domain, what is your business here?" he asks us.

"Triton it's alright, bring them here." The old man orders him. Triton nods and leads us to the old man. "Ahh, I've been expecting you" He speaks to me.

"Everyone leave the room, Triton please take his friend to the Cyclop forges, I'm sure a son of Hephaestus is curious about Atlantean technology." The old man speaks. Beckendorf's eyes lights up in excitement, "See you Percy" he tells me as he leaves the throne room along with everyone else. I am alone with him.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea. You are Percy am I right?" He asks and I nod my head. "Word has reached me of your power form the main land and I had to see for myself" he blasts the glass seperating the sea water from the throne room and tons of gallons of water come rushing in. We are submerged in water, but yet I feel no different. In fact I can even breathe and my movements are not hindered but amplified.

"Only my sons weild the power of which you have, but you are no son of mine. Who are you? I can see your aura, it's a power my and my brothers have solely. You are no demi-god, but you are neither god nor titan." he says.

"I don't know who I am. All I know is that I have power over water and my name is Percy. I know not of my past or origin" I respond to him. He looks at me intently, probably determining whether I'm lying or not, and he nods to himself. He raises his trident and point it to me and water begins to concentrate at it edge and multiple whirlpools shoot right at me from all corners.

I summon my staff and I raise it and will a heavier and more denser whirlpool to surround me. I then slam my staff releasing the whirlpool and making it expand, negating all the whirlpools that were shot to me. I look at Poseidon and I see a smile on his face 'What is his purpose?'

"You speak the truth." he says.

"Why would I lie?" I ask him.

"These are dark times Percy, it's hard to distinguish the truth from the lie these day. The allies from the enemies." He sits on his throne. "Oceanus, the elder sea god has been attacking my kingdon for months now. I am unable to assist my fellow Olympians in the war above."

"Who's Oceanus?" I ask him.

"Oceanus is the eldest of the Titan children. Often called the 'Father of the Waters', he is a son of Ouranos and Gaea, and the Titan of the Sea. My predecessor. He was nuetral during the first titan war, but somehow Kronos convinced his to fight for him and now he's attacking me, weakening me." he tells me. "Percy, I'm asking for your help. Word has come to me that Typhon has been released and the other Olympians are failing to bring him down, I can't help them due to risking the safety of my kingdom."

"Where do I fall into all of this?" I ask him

"You fall into all of this Percy, I believe that you're the only one that can end this war once and for all. Please. I have to go and help the other gods, I entrust you the task of defeating Oceanus." Poseidon asks of me.

'Defeating Oceanus?'. Do I really have the power to beat a titan? If Poseidon is right and that I'm actually a god of some sorts, than... Uhhh this a little to much to take in. Me a god? Highly unlikely, but if it means that defeating Oceanus will give the campers Poseidon fighting alongside them, then... for all my friends, I'll do it.

"Percy?" Poseidon asks me.

"Where is Oceanus?" I ask him and he a glimmer of hope stirs in him, I can see it in his eyes.

"He's stationed below the sea of monster, here" he says and places two fingers upon my forhead and a vision appears in my head, revealing to me the location of Oceanus's camp.

"I will go and I will later meet with our forces at Manhattan" I tell him.

"Thank the heavens you agreed" He smiled and a golden light envelopes him and he comes out in a younger form. He actually is very... hansome, beautiful even(The Picture). He most definitely is one of the men in my vision. "Manhattan? Why there?" he asks me.

"I-I... uhh" by cheeks are burning up, what in hell is going on to me. He stares at me with a look of curiosity and a smirk on his face. "Percy?" he says and we both soon realize our current situation: he has me pressed to the wall with his arms leaning on the wall above my head. "Ohh uhh. Hahaha sorry Percy" he says moving back with a blush forming upon his face, "I guess I can't help myself haha" he says and my face further more flushes, how embarassing.

'Yah he's most definitely not my father' I tell myself, a small grin forming in my face. 'Okay Percy straighten yourself up'. I pick up my posture, ignoring this... tension in the atmosphere.

"While I was out in the infirmary, I had a dream of Krios and Hyperion talking about plans to invade Olympus" I tell him and trying to will my cheeks to return to the normal shade of pale.

Poseidon straightens up as well, his face turning serious, "I see... I will send word to Camp-Halfblood to muster their forces there and I'll also send some of my Cyclops soldiers to fight alongside them" he tells me.

"And Poseidon..." I begin to say but unsure of how he's going to respond.

"Yes Percy" he gestures me to continue.

"What's or Where's... New Rome?" I ask him.

Poseidon begins to morph his appearence begins to change. He looks more army like and stricter, he's Poseidon but... not Poseidon. He looks down on me.

"I'm Neptune"

**Okay this was a little short I know but I had to post this up. Percy is now beginning to cross over the Greek and Roman worlds. **

**F.Y.I. Percy is not gay. He has no sexual orientation. Since Percy is creation, he can fall for anyone. Just to keep it clean, there will be no love for inanimate objects, or beasts. In terms of guy, girl, or watever, Percy can in other words like them. Since wasn't raised in the mortal world, he doesn't distinguish between genders as we do. He simply sees people like anyone else. To say it clearly, Percy is PANSEXUAL.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy POV**

The hell? Neptune? One moment he's this cheerful, beautiful greek god and next he's... someone elese?

"Neptune? I thought you were Poseidon?" I asked in confusion.

"Poseidon is my Greek counterpart Percy. I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that you are... boundless. You are not Greek, but then again you are not Roman either. What say you?" Neptune demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I responded, overwhelmed with this change of formality and tone.

"I think you do" he raises his trident and puts it above the surface of my neck. "Speak Percy, or I will detach your head from your body"

"Neptune, uhhh Poseidon! I don't know, please" I plea to him.

"Okay" he pulls back his trident and caressess my cheek and plants a kiss on it, I begin to blush. "Wow, bipolar much" I think to myself.

I push Neptune softly off me, he whines as I do. "Romans? What do you mean? Theres more than Camp Half-blood?"

"Oh yes those wretched Romans, they damn my temples and forsake the oceans. They have a city in the Western Coast of the US, in California. I dont't remember where and I don't intend to know" Neptune spoke, his anger rising as he continues to speak of them.

"I guess I'll take a visit then after I take a visit of Oceanus" I tell.

"As long as you deal with that titan Oceanus I can will be forever be grateful. I'll muster my troops now and head for the Olympians."he says.

"Alright, I'll meet up later." I tell him.

"Yes we will" as he takes my hand and presses a kiss. "Goodbye luv" and he flashes out.

Oh gods, how am I going to live through this. Beckendorf! I need to meet with him and tell him of my plans.

...

"Your going where?!" Beckendorf gasps.

"The Sea of Monsters apparently" I repeat.

"The hell your NOT! No one returns from there Percy, I can't let you do this."

""Beckendorf, the titans and their armies are mustering upon the outskirts of Manhattan, ready to attack Olympus. We need the help of Poseidon's army."

"I know that Percy, but to go alone and face a titan all by yourself is simply being crazy"

"Don't worry about me, you need to return to the surface and tell the camp of the upcoming invasion"

"But Percy..."

"No buts Beckendorf. This is not the time to argue, Olympus is in peril. Now go!"

"Fine, but you better get you have to promise to me that you'll return no matter what"

"Fine I promise-"

"No on the River Stynx Percy"

"I, Percy promise that I will return in one piece" I say with one arm risen.

"Alright, when will you return?"

"I'll return in 3 days, in Manhattan island. Please hold Olympus by then."

"Good luck Percy" giving me a hug. Can I really be able to do this? With that he sprinted away, probably to the stables.

"Lets go Percy" I told myself and willed the water to surround me, engulfing me in a swirling pool of water and I jet forward. I can see the water floor form lines as if it is being mapped.

Sea of monsters, I can only guess why they call it that.

...

*panting

Can this place get any worse? For 4 hours straight I'm constantly being attack by sea serpents the size of school buses and as long as the eye can see, fanged rabid nymphs, and these large monsters that seem to create a giant whirlpool with its mouth.

I can feel him though, Oceanus. I know he can feel me also, but he's not doing anything about it, like he wants me to find him.

I can see a giant cave entrance in the distance, I can sense is his power radiating from it.

I'm soon met with a barrage of propelled spikes coming from the tunnel. I easily ward them off by conjuring a shield of dense water, but I'm tackled down to the sea floor by an unknown body.

The water surrounding my body begins to freeze and soon enough my body is engulfed in ice but my head remains free. 'Is this Oceanus?'

My vision clears and I am met by not a man, but by two teenage girls.

"My lord, Oceanus, seeks to speak with you boy" one of them said to me, the other stayed silent, obedient, but shy.

"Who are you?" I asked

"That is none of your business" she scolded and she chanted ancient greek words, completely engulfing my by entire form in ice.

They are hulling my body deep into the cave. A thick sheet of ice is what seperated me from the two girls and I begin to realize that they were not swimming like the merpeople in Atlantis but as if hovering. It's hard to explain but I do know that they are humans, and judging from the episode earlier, they're using some kind of magic to move and breathe underneath the ocean.

We come to a halt, and before me was a giant door, probably leading to the Oceanus's whereabouts.

I have been playing around with the ice covering my body and I realize that I have the ability to manipulate it. That Im able to revert the ice back to liquid and back to ice, 'this will definitely come handy'. Also, I am able to create ice beyond me, meaning that I just have to focus at a spot in the distance and will the water to freeze.

The ice encompassing my head is removed by them, and my body willed to face them.

"You are now before the ancient ruler of the sea, the first king of water: Oceanus. So fix yourself and behave." she said very sassily, I kind of like it. I begin to blush, "Watever you say, my lady" I tell her and I quickly realize what I just said and lower my gaze.

''Uh-ummm... haha" she began to falter

"Reyna compose yourself please. Our lord is waiting." the other girl. Oh so its Reyna, what a beautiful name.

"R-Right" Reyna responded pushed forward the doors and it revealed a room walled with dark sapphire and a man sitting on a throne.

"My lord, we have brought him to you" Reyna announced. 'Why am I always being dragged around and ending up in a throne room' I thought.

"I take it your Oceanus"

"Yes and your a... actually I don't know what you are,but I do know that Poseidon or Neptune, whichever you like sent you to finish me off. Am I right?"

I nod, "Thats if you don't cooperate. We don't need to fight, if you call back your forces, I can let you go."

He laughs and soon Reyna and her sister laugh along with him, "You are in no position to be making negotiations child, you are i my domain"

"Really?" I will the ice away. Reyna and her sister take out the swords and charge their spells. Oceanus forms a swirling sword of dark water.

"I'm only asking you once Oceanus. Bow" I spoke with a voice of authority the entire cave shook, which sort of scared me a little that I had this much power. 'Where is this all coming from'

"I will not bow to a child" Oceanus launched forward, but the sisters did nothing, to scared to even move. 'I'm sorry'

I willed Glamdring to come and our blades clashed. You can feel the pressure of the bottom floor change and so did Reyna and her sister, so they fled outside. 'Good, I didn't want them to get involved in this battle.

Oceanus shot a vortex of water, but I cancelled it out with my very own. "How can you possibly be able to match my power in my domain, who are you!?" he yelled at me. Does he really expect me to answer a question that even I have a problem with answering?

_9 hours later, nearing midnight _

__I have him pinned to the ground, we are no longer in the Atlantic Ocean. The battle took us West, into the other Ocean. Now, I have him rendered weaponless on the shores of an island near a city with a giant red bridge.

"How... are you... able to best me?" he struggles to say as he continues to cough up ichor.

"I don't know, but thats least of your worries Oceanus. Surrender or you I will end you" I threatened.

"Haha... you can't kill a titan. Your a fool" He continue to spat. At that moment, my instincts took control, and my body seemed to know exactly what to do. I raised my sword and it began to radiate an immense blue light before and my body began to glow, "Be gone from existence" and I drove my sword through his heart and he began to crumble piece by piece, fear in his eyes. Until, there was nothing, but my light continued to grow and grow as if my power was taking shape, molding me into something greater.

The marks grew. I forgot that a mark was made on my neck from somewhere, and it spreaded multiple markings throughout my body and it dulled the light away, extinguishing my power.

I'm so exhausted, but I can't stop now...

I just...


	12. Chapter 11

Percy POV

I open my eyes. My vision blurry and my head is throbbing with a searing pain that spreads throughout the rest of my body. I try to raise myself up, but my body is failing me. 'What a humiliating position'

"Don't even bother, we tried already to heal your body with ambrosia but your body rejected and we were left helpless. It's unusual for a demigod to not be keen to food of the gods, unless your not human. We checked don't worry, your not a monster because if you were, we would killed you already." A blonde boy told me as he entered the tent...

Wait?! Why am I in a tent? Who is this guy?

"Judging from the look on your face, your confused about where you are. Let me shed light on you. You and your friends are currently in my tent laying on my bed."

Friends? I turn to my side and I see familiar faces sleeping comfortably besides me. Reyna and... actually I still don't know her sister's name. Reyna looks so pretty I just want to continue laying with her.

"Uhh-umm.." The guy interrupts me and I turn back to him, and I see he's a little annoyed by my recent distraction. "As I was saying, I found your friends passed out on the shores of Alcatraz, so I brought you all back to my camp. Lastly, my name is Jason. Jason Grace." and he extends his hands forward.

Okay, I know what to do now. Shake the hand. "Hi, my names Percy" and I smile at him. I see a glimpse of what would have become a smile, but I see that he suppresses it. Shame, he would've looked adorable.

He forcefully pulls me up, violently and pins me to the ground with his golden sword drawn to my neck. "Who are you really? Before I came to you, I saw you glowing in a blue light with your foot holding a man down. Then I saw something even more weird happen. You raised our sword and it glimmered in the same light but even more intense with lightning forming around you and you pierced the man in the heart with it. And... he faded, he fuckin faded. Your light continued to grow but something in your neck spread throughout your body and took the light away, knocking you. Who are you really? I would guess that your a son of Apollo, but no son of Apollo can conjure lightning unless your a son of Jupiter like... like me. What have you got to say!?" he interrogated me, his face burning red in anger.

My hands went underneath his shirt, my hands tracing his stomach. Is it normal to like these six bumps defining his stomach. I look up and Jason has a shocked expression plastered on his face, "I told you already Jason, my name is Percy. Whether you believe me or not is all on you." I pull him closer to my face, eye to eye. "I really like this position Jace. Don't you?"

He doesn't respond he just continues to stare into m eyes and to my... lips. I bite my lip seductively and he grins. He grins! He leans in...

...

...

"Well good morning to you all too." said Reyna's sister.

I push Jason off and walk towards Reyna's sister as if nothing happened, "Hi, I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I'm Percy" I tell her, while giving her a wide smile.

"You're a little weird. You're lucky you're adorable." she states and I blush. She gets off Jason's bed and shakes my hand, "My name Hylla."

"Who are you all?" I hear Jason question.

I was about to answer but Hylla places her hand on my shoulder, signaling me to stay quiet. "I am Hylla and this is my sister Reyna," she points to Reyna "We are daughters of the Roman goddess of war, Bellona." she states with pride.

"And him?" he points to me with his sword. '_I thought we were beginning to be friends'_

"What about him?" she asks mockingly.

I can tell he's annoyed but he's trying to keep his cool. '_Are Romans usually this aggressive?'. _

"He calls himself Percy. Yet he claims that he knows nothing about his formal past." Jason states

"His name is Percy, indeed. His past... well I don't know either but-" Hylla says but is cut off.

"-he's a very powerful warrior. He killed/faded the titan Oceanus." Reyna speaks and Hylla nods at her.

Jason turns to me and walks towards me and the sisters take out their daggers. He stands in front of me with his sword drawn, "Attack and I'll cut you down boy" Reyna spits out, ready to strike. I prepare as well, as I ready to conjure Glamdring. He doesn't attack and his face softens, and he sheathes his sword. Takes my left hand and holds it, "I'm sorry for being an ass. Thank you for fighting on our side." he plants a kiss on it. As he faces me again, I can see that his cheeks are red and that he's a little embarrassed. Reyna steps between us, "Back-off, Percy is mine." '_She's so beautiful when she's angry.'_

Reyna and Jason begin to argue but my mind drifts off and I tune everything out. I can see them arguing, while Hylla tries to break off the fight; but, I can't hear anything. It's like the whole world is moving and I'm simply a spectator watching.

"Percy" I hear a familiar voice call me.

"Annabeth?" I ask

"Yah it's me. Hay where are you? Monsters are over running Manhattan, our forces are being surrounded, we need you Perce."

"I'm sorry, I got mixed into a mess. Don't worry Annabeth, I met Poseidon and he told me that his forces will arrive to aid you any moment now. You all need to endure. As for me, he ordered me to deal with some things and I'm currently in the West Coast."

"How in Hades did you even get there?... Never mind. Perce be careful okay and you better come back. Me and Nico really miss you."

'_I really do miss these two. Annabeth's pretty grey eyes and Nico's adorable smile'_ "I promise. I will return tomorrow"

"I'll hold you to that promise Perce. Alright, the monsters are attacking again, I need to return to the battle front. See yah Seaweed Brain"

"Percy, uhmm... Grover died buying the campers time to retreat. I'm sorry."

"Perce?"

"I'm going to end this. Goodbye Annabeth"

The world begins to form back to it's original function and I begin to gain back my sense of hearing. I can hear Reyna, Hylla, and Jason still arguing.

"Enough!" I order them and they turn back to me with shocked expressions. I release that I'm in my leather armor, the same armor I wore in the Queen Andromeda.

"We're in war, this is no time to be arguing over my affections. You are all warriors, not children. Get yourself together, we have titans to beat. Jason lead me to the war tent." They begin to feel guilty and get their act together. Hylla and Reyna get their weapons together and head out of the tent, "We're going to sharpen our weapons and get some armor, we'll meet later" I nod and they're off.

"Yah, sorry about that. Follow me." He straps on his armor and fixes his sword.

...

We approach a giant red & golden tent. I assume this is the war tent.

"We're here Percy. Okay so this army is pretty much ran by the leaders of each legion. I have my own legion, so don't worry about being attacked, I'll be right behind you" he informs me and I nod. We begin to enter, but he halts.

"Oh and we have a legacy, his name is Octavian and he's of Apollo. He gets pretty insensitive so try not to take what he says personally" Jason says.

"He'd be smart if he doesn't open his mouth." I say.

Jason laughs, "True"

Inside held a large circular table in it with a group of people around it. There stood a blonde boy holding a cut up stuffed bear. "Why does that guy have a bear in his hands?" I ask Jason.

"That is Octavian. He uses those things to communicate with gods. I don't know how it works but hay, I'm not a son or descendant of Apollo"

"No, but your his brother right"

"Technically"

We both take seat

"And who in Tartarus are you?!" Octavian asked me.


End file.
